1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable airbags utilized in motor vehicles and the like and more particularly relates to a modular airbag inflator assembly adapted to be mounted on the passenger side of vehicle for protection of a passenger by inflation of the airbag when a crash or collision occurs or is eminent.
The present invention relates to a new and improved break-away retaining flap for holding and protecting an airbag while in a deflated folded-up condition within a rigid housing during and after assembly and attachment of a cover to the housing which is designed to tear and pivot open to release the inflating airbag. The break-away retaining flap of the present invention is especially designed for use in an Inflatable Airbag Module of the type shown and described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/101,617, filed Aug. 3, 1993, and is especially designed to be used with a Cover For An Inflatable Airbag Housing shown and described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/101/609, filed Aug. 3, 1993, both of said copending U.S. patent applications being hereby incorporated by reference herein.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the problems encountered in the assembly of components into an inflatable airbag module assembly is in maintaining the deflated airbag in a proper folded-up condition after placement in a rigid housing of the module so that the airbag does not get pinched or damaged when the cover is installed in place.
In addition, it is desirable to protect the airbag after assembly of the airbag module has been completed against damage from unwanted contact with the cover and inside wall surfaces of the housing of the module.
However, any system for protecting the airbag during and after placement of the airbag into a rigid housing and attachment of the cover to the module as a final assembly step should not restrict or impede the rapid inflation of the airbag when deployed.